villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andre DiMera
Andre DiMera is a fictional villain on the soap opera Days of our Lives. He is one of days most popular villains alongside Stefano DiMera. He is noted for his resemblance to Tony DiMera as well as playing an evil version of Tony on and off for twenty years as the show’s cannon had, at the time, rewritten Tony to turn evil after being tortured by Stefano. Andre was originally introduced as Stefano nephew, but was revealed to be his biological son in 2015. He was portrayed by Thaao Penghlis from 1982-1985. He returned as “Tony” from 1992-1997, and then again from 2002-2005. In 2007, he initially returned as Tony before it was revealed he has been Andre all along. He made his final appearance as Andre later that same year. He returned again from 2015-2018, making sporadic appearances after the character’s death from 2018-2019. Starting from late 2016, Andre’s murderous impulses were eliminated altogether, presumably to make him a more viable character until a change in writer and story direction seemed to kill off Andre in favour of the newly created Stefan DiMera. Ironically, Andre more closely resembled Tony in personality than himself during this time. Andre even betrayed his family similar to how Tony had betrayed EJ and Stefano back in 2009. History Originally thought to the nephew Stefano raised after his parents died, Andre was fiercely loyal to Stefano, and agreed to have plastic surgery to look like Tony, so he could be the son Stefano always wanted. Andre was presumed dead after falling into quick sand, but later came back and posed as Tony for twenty years. As Tony, he had an extreme rivalry with John Black over Kristen DiMera. Believing he was dying of an incurable blood disease, Andre attempted suicide in an effort to frame John Black. Though it appeared he died, he once again returned in 2002 as head of the DiMera family. He briefly thought he fathered the geminin twins Rex and Cassie with Marlena, before their real parents were revealed. Andre was "killed" by the Salem Serial killer, but it was later revealed to be his plan all along and all the Serial killers victims were actually alive and living on an island. He tried to blow up the island with everyone on it, but they all escaped. Andre recaptured some of his prisoners and took them to a DiMera castle where he was finally arrested and incarcerated. In 2007, Andre was let out of prison and his true identity was exposed. He went on a rampage and tried to kill many Salem citizens, before he was shot and fell off a roof. Andre was put on life support, which he turned off, and was presumed to have died. In 2015, Andre returned to Salem to help Stefano, and it was revealed that Stefano is his biological father. Stefano was murdered in January 2017, and Andre's efforts to avenge his death, resulted in being framed and imprisoned for the crime. Andre manipulated Aiden Jennings into helping him get released, and he tried to kill Hope and her ally, Rafe Hernandez. Andre failed to kill them, and gave up revenge after it was revealed that Stefano had faked his death and gone into hiding. Andre focused his efforts on his newfound friendship with Kate Roberts, and forged relationships with his last surviving relatives. He was hired back to work for the family company, and married Kate after Chad briefly missing and the company was in danger of being dismantled by the board of directors. The board wanted a DiMera in charge and deemed Andre as unfit, so he married Kate, so she could become a legal DiMera and act as CEO for six months. Andre and Kate’s relationship hit turmoil when Andre felt disrespected and saw Kate with Roman. Anxious to prove himself, Andre sought to get a psyche evaluation from Marlena. Unfortunately for him, A vengeful Hattie had impersonated Marlena and wanted revenge against Andre for framing her for embezzlement years prior. Hattie tricked Andre into believing he was sane, and after Andre publicly humiliated Kate, Hattie deemed insane and Andre was locked in a mental institution. Hattie was exposed, and Andre was released, but Chad and Kate resented Andre for his actions, Abigail managed to unite the family. Andre attended the double wedding of Chad/Abigail and Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita. Ben Weston entered the ceremony and claimed Will Horton was alive after it was believed that Ben had murdered him. Andre comforted Kate over her hope that Will was alive and reluctantly agreed to two in touch with his and Stefano’s old associate, Wilhelm Rolf. While Andre wanted to help Kate, he resented the fact that he would also be helping Sami, whom he hated. Nevertheless, Andre got in touch with Rolf and wanted to confront him himself, but Kate convinced Andre to let the police handle it. When DiMera was being hacked, Chad accused Andre of being behind it and threatened to throw him out of the mansion. After Andre and Chad’s nephew Theo was shot, Chad accused Andre of being at fault. Kate would confess to Andre that Theo was shot because of her, and though Andre was initially angry, he decided to stay quiet. Kate was eventually exposed, and Andre stood by her, which made Abigail realize that Andre has real feelings for Kate that she got him to admit to her. On New Years Eve, Andre kissed Kate at midnight, but the party was interrupted when Vivian Alamain returned to Salem with her and Stefano’s long lost son Stefan DiMera. Andre confesses his feelings to Kate, and although she did reciprocate them, Andre was secretly plotting with Vivian against his family to seize control of DiMera. Andre was murdered, after being struck in the head with the urn that contained Tony DiMera’s ashes. Stefan, Vivian, Gabi Hernandez, and Tony’s window Anna were among the main suspects. Hattie had wrote Anna a letter that claimed Andre had killed Tony, so Anna went to confront Andre and almost hit him with the urn, but Andre managed to get it away from her and kept it with him. Abigail had strange dreams about Andre that eventually revealed that she was the one who had killed him. Abigail had overheard Andre talking to Tony’s urn and admitting his deception. Abigail was furious, and Andre had begged Abigail not to say anything to Chad or Kate, afraid of losing the family he had come to love. In his desperation, Abigail had become fearful and whacked Andre with Tony’s urn. Abigail immediately apologized to Andre, but he died soon after, leaving Abigail so devastated that she had blacked it out and developed dissociative identity disorder. Kate hallucinated seeing Andre a couple times. The first time was when she had shot Vivian after a struggle and the second was when she was helping Gabi get revenge on Stefan and Abigail, and keeping the truth about Chad’s child from him. Andre made an appearance in Hattie’s nightmare where he fathered Abigail’s baby. When Sami, Brady, Eric and Nicole infiltrated Kristen’s warehouse; a door with the initials A.D. is seen. Kristen’s partner/henchmen Xander Cook later enquires if A.D. stands for Andre DiMera or Antony DiMera, further implying that Kristen had revived A.D. by noting she had insisted on taking care of A.D. and S.D. personally. It was eventually revealed that A.D. stood for a revived Antony DiMera. A few months prior to Xander’s enquiry, Andre appeared to Marlena in her “dream”, alongside Gina Von Amberg. He posed as Tony and tried to trick Marlena into going to hell, but then the real Tony appeared and Marlena tosses Andre into Hell before closing the door. So far, this was Andre’s final appearance on the show, though he was frequently mentioned when Tony returned to Salem as many people mistook him for Andre at first due to their similar appearance. Family *Father: Stefano DiMera (status unknown) *Uncles: adoptive father (deceased), five unnamed ones, Ryan Brady (deceased) *Grandfather: Santo DiMera (deceased) *Half-Brothers: Tony DiMera (legal), Benjy Hawk (deceased), Peter Blake (adoptive), EJ DiMera Chad DiMera, Stefan DiMera *Half-sisters: Renee DuMonde (deceased), Megan Hathaway (deceased), Lexie Carver (deceased), Kristen DiMera (adoptive) *Nephews: Steven Hawk (via Benjy), Theo Carver (via Lexie), Johnny DiMera (via EJ) *Nieces: Sydney DiMera (via EJ), Grace Brady (via Chad; deceased), Charlotte DiMera (via Chad) Quotes Trivia *Andre’s original face has never been seen on the show. *He was born September 15, 1953, making him about two years older than Tony (born 1951), despite the fact that they have the same face. *Andre is the character to “die” the most on the show, second only to his father Stefano DiMera. As such, he has also referred to himself as the Phoenix as well as worn his father’s ring on occasion. *Despite being known as a monster to most of Salem, Andre has shown signs of human emotion and has been shown to care about others. **He was devastated when he accidentally killed his long time associate, Bart Beiderbecke. This, despite the fact that he often insulted and belittled Bart (not entirely unwarranted since Bart was generally incompetent). **He also developed real feelings for Kate Roberts and struggled with lying to her and deceiving her. **He formed a friendship with Abigail that seemed to be genuine as he claimed he loved her just before dying. **Despite clearly being jealous of Chad, he did seem to care for him as he often spoke fondly of him to Stefano’s portrait. **Most of all, Andre has shown genuine love for his father Stefano, even back when he was Stefano’s nephew. He seemed to take Stefano’s presumed death the hardest, and quickly got over his anger when he learned Stefano was allegedly alive, He would often acknowledge and toast to his father’s portrait. Category:Egotist Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Crime Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Leader